Que Aventura Pokemon! Reboot
by crossler
Summary: Todos sabemos de lo que es capaz Gold y de cuanto ha fantaseado con su senpai Blue y si por azares del destino esta le cumpliese sus fantasías? Acompáñenme en este reboot de este fanfiction donde planeo desarrollar muchísimo mejor los acontecimientos relatados en el anterior.
1. Chapter 1

¡Que Aventura Pokémon! 2.0

¡Cuidado Con las despechadas!

Era una noche fresca de invierno, características de la región de Kanto, sobre todo en Viridian City, donde el bosque verde llenaba de su aroma la ciudad. En ella nos encontramos a Gold quien a altas horas de la noche se encontraba caminando por las solas calles de la ciudad camino a casa su mentor Red, había pasado bastante aburrido los últimos días ya que Silver andaba en uno de sus viajes por la región de Johto y Kristal según el profesor Oak estaba ayudandole con un estudio importante en una región bastante lejana.

El chico de ojos dorados se encontraba recorriendo las calles cuando de pronto divisó una figura femenina en la calle, justo al frente de este venía aquella chica quien Gold no tardó en reconocer, aún entre lágrimas era su senpai favorita la que caminaba por la calle llorando por alguna razón, al ser una persona tan apresiada por este, Gold no dudaría ni un segundo en ir a ayudarle y ver que era lo que pasaba.

—Blue senpai ¿Esta bien? ¿Por que esta llorando?—

Blue venía de casa de Green con quien había estado manteniendo una relación sentimental en los últimos meses, sin embargo la cosa no iba nada bien entre ambos, ya que la mayoría del tiempo Blue se la pasaba de allá para acá y Green se había vuelto um árbol con raíces en Ciudad Viridian, ya que este tomó el puesto dejado por Giovannie en el gimnasio, lo cual habría provocado un distanciamiento entre ambos y aunque Blue venía a verlo en cuanto podía ya que su amiga Yellow vivía en esa ciudad, sus últimos encuentros fueron pelea tras pelea.

—Oh Gold, ese idiota de Green e hizo algo horrible y lo terminé mandando al demonio—

A la castaña poco le importó la reacción de vergüenza del chico al esta tirase a sus brazos a llorar, sin embargo Gold solo atinó a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a su senpai y en lugar de preguntar que era lo que pasaba, Gold decidió que lo mejor era no dejarla sola y llevársela consigo a la casa de Red.

—Venga conmigo Blue senpai, vamos dondeYellow senpai, usted necesita calmarse ¿Si? —

Este le dedicó una sonrisa y se llevó aún entre lágrimas a la chica, era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo era su senpai favorita y su compañera habitual de travesuras. Luego de caminar algunas cuadras estos llegaron a la casa de Yellow, donde ahora era mas qué habitual encontrarse a Red, esto debido a que hace ya un año o dos que estos tenían una relación.

—¿Quién toca a estas horas? —

Dijo Red audiblemente tras la puerta antes de abrirla, sin embargo al ver que era Gold este entendería su llegada a horas tan tardías ya que el siempre llegaba sin avisar a casa, sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa al ver que no venía solo, si no que venía con su amiga Blue la cual se veía bastante afectada, Red al ver aquella escena los hizo pasar de inmediato. En ese momento Yellow salió a ver que era lo que pasaba y al ver a su amiga Blue así de afectada decidió llevarsela consigo a su habitación para que hablasen y también para que se calmase un poco.

—¿Que fue lo que le pasó a Blue?—

Red estaba bastante sorprendido de ver a su amiga en ese estado al igual que Gold ya que ambos la conocían y sabían que la chica era una mujer dura y por todo lo que había vivido esta no lloraba con facilidad, mas sin embargo algo grave tenía que haber pasado.

—Fue Green senpai, ella me contó que le hizo algo horrible y lo terminó mandando al demonio o algo así—

Al escuchar eso Red se sorprendió, Green debió haber hecho algo realmente reprochable como para que en verdad Blue estuviese en ese estado tan frágil, sin embargo decidió no hacerle mas preguntas a Gold, dejaría que fuese Yellow quien le contase que era lo que en realidad Green le había hecho.

Como Gold venía a pedirle a Red que entrenasen juntos, este le presto una de las habitaciones libres al chico quien inmediatamente del cansancio se iría a dormir, mientras que Yellow le preparo la contigua a Blue para que pasase la noche allí.

—Estar sin Cristal cerca es muy aburrido, realmente la extraño—

Este últimamente no paraba de pensar en aquella chica, ya que Gold claramente había desarrollado sentimientos hacia ella y pensaba que llegaría el momento de declarar lo que sentía y que sería pronto, sin embargo ahora no podía hacer algo al respecto ya que aún no había reunido el valor suficiente para hacerlo, una cosa era pelear contra el team Rocket, pero eso era dar un paso bastante peligroso, al mismo tiempo era parte del propósito de Gold de estar allí, Red ya estaba en una relación y algún consejo podría darle.

Mas tarde esa noche Gold dormía plácidamente en la habitación que su mentor le había dado para pasar la noche, mas sin embargo este sentiría que alguien irrumpia en su habitación en medio de la noche, aún en pijamas el pelinegro no tardó en reconocer aquella figura, era Blue quien aún lloraba de manera desconsolada, sin tener otro consuelo para buscar que los brazos de su kohai quien en un acto de buena voluntad dejó que esta se descargase a llorar en su aún somnoliento ser. Blue se mantuvo llorando por mas o menos un par de horas más,Blue se sentía despreciada y totalmente con ganas de hacer algo que molestse a Green y ahí estaba Gold, quien ya no era aquel mocoso que le había manoseado hace varios años, ahora era todo un hombre y uno muy atractivo además. La castaña se lanzó a los labios de este quien sorprendido no sabía que hacer, tal vez en ese estado rechazar a su senpai la pondría peor y además se sentía muy bien, tanto que Gold pensó que aquello fue un sueño y se dejó llevar totalmente, ambos chicos pasarían a la adultez esa agitada y fresca noche en Ciudad Viridian.

A la mañana siguiente...

Red se había levantado temprano pues sabía que Gold mas que venir a entrenar venía por consejo, así que iría a levantar a su pupilo para que ambos fuesen a un lugar al cual charlar tranquilamente y donde este pueda ayudarle a despejar las dudas, Red tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—

Lo primero que vio Red fue a Blue dormida cómodamente en la cama, juraba que era la habitación que estaba usando Gold, pero lo que más sorprendió a Red fue verla a esta cubierta solo por la sabana de la cama hasta sus pechos, cosa que le avergonzo en demasía al dex holder, sin embargo lo otro lo impacto más cuando asustado y gritando un desnudo Gold se incorporaría sentándose en la cama.

—¡Red Sensei casi me da un infarto con sus gritos! Se puede saber que paaaaAAAAHHHHH! —

Gold miro con horror quien dormía a su lado, lo que pensó que solo había sido un sueño húmedo y sucio en realidad pasó, Gold había pasado una apasionada noche en brazos de su senpai Blue, mas sin embargo este no estaba feliz, estaba pasmado al ver el gran error que había cometido, se aprovecho de Blue mientras estaba frágil y probablemente los demás se enterarían de aquello, a Green poco o nada debía importarle, pero Crystal lo iba a matar o peor, contarle a su madre, habían destinos peores que la muerte pasándole por la mente a un Gold lleno de culpa.

—Red podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido por la mañana, algunas personas dormimos poco o nada, por favor sal para que me pueda vestir—

Y como si fuese un manda y yo obedezco Red tiro de un portazo la puerta de la habitación la cual quedó cerrada, con ambos protagonistas del bochornoso hecho solos, sin embargo Gold dio la espalda a su senpai, no la podía ver de la vergüenza. Por otra parte para Blue no había estado para nada mal lo que ambos habían hecho, al contrario para ella se sintió genial.

—Ni creas que esto ha terminado cariño—

Dijo mientras le besaba en la mejilla una vez terminó esta de vestirse para luego salir dejando a un mas sorprendido Gold en la habitación, tal vez no era el quien se había aprovechado de su senpai, si no que Blue se había aprovechado de el.

Mientras Gold se vestía Blue tomaba una taza de café para poder sobrellevar el día mientras un Red sorprendido y avergonzado no sabía como abordar el tema realmente, su conocimiento sobre las relaciones sexuales eran pocos o nulos y en todos estos años al aventurero nada lo había preparado para aquel panorama.

—No hace falta que digas nada Red, hice lo que hice por que quise y no por que Gold se aprovechase de mi o algo por el estilo, además solo le di algo que el siempre quiso de mi, no creo que Gold se moleste—

Yellow quien había visto a un Gold salir de la casa casi que a escondidas y entraba a la cocina no pudo evitar irrumpir en la conversación sobre aquella que decía la castaña. ¿Que era lo que le había dado a Gold que este siempre haya querido de su amiga?

—¿Que le dio Blue a Gold?—

Un red bastante sonrojado y avergonzado le explico a como pudo usando de ejemplo a sus dos pikachus pika y chuchu, a lo cual la rubia se puso roja como un tomate silvestre, esta avergonzada lo tomó por otro sentido y con voz temblorosale habló a su mejor amiga.

—¿G-Gold siempre quiso un hijo tuyo? —

Blue al escuchar esto se rio, era claro el que sus amigos a pesar de ser pareja, estos en realidad nunca habían hecho tal cosa aún y durmiendo juntos tan seguido, seguramente hasta les daba vergüenza besarse en público a estas alturas.

—No Yellow, cariño lo que Gold siempre ha querido de mi es el proceso de hacer bebés, no el bebé—

Blue se sentía tonta al hablar así pero por su amiga lo haría para no ponerla mas incomoda, sin embargo Yellow una vez pasada la vergüenza inicial habló de nuevo.

—Con razón Gold se fue rumbo a New Bark Town, probablemente vaya a Ciudad Azulona a esperar el tren—

En ese momento Blue escucho algo que le interesaba, ella debía encontrar una forma de hacer que Gold y ella tuviesen la oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez, así que esta sin mas dilación terminó su tasa de café y dispuso a irse de allí en búsqueda de Gold a Ciudad Azulona antes de que Red o Yellow pudiesen oponersele.

**Bueno, hasta aquí estw reboot de un Fanfic que ya había escrito anteriormente pero que quería depurar. ¿Que pasará con Gold ahora que su senpai esta a su casa? Todo esto y más lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo: ¿Un Trato Justo?**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon y todo lo relacionado no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo y a The Pokémon Company.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Que Aventura Pokémon!**

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Un trato justo?**

Nos encontramos a Blue quien se alistaba en la habitación del hotel de Ciudad Azafrán donde una vez por día salía el Magnetotren que unía la capital de Kanto con ciudad Trigal, Blue sabía que allí se encontraría con Gold, sentía que debía hablar con el en cuanto lo viese en la estación, ya que no hacía ni un par de días que habían pasado una apasionada noche juntos, sin embargo Blue no quería disculparse ni mucho menos por lo ocurrido, quería hacer ver a Gold que ella estaba dispuesta repetirlo cuando quisiese.

—Bien, hora de poner rumbo a la estación de Tren—

La castaña entregó las llaves de la habitación a la mucama que esperaba afuera a que esta saliese con sus cosas para disponerse a limpiar la habitación, esta sin demora bajo los cuatro pisos por la escalera ya que en un hotel los ascensores duraban mucho tiempo en llegar. Blue salió del hotel y con boleto de tren en mano se dispuso a caminar hasta la estación, una vez allí la castaña busco con la vista atenta por donde rayos se encontraba Gold, este no se había ido ya que para cuando este se fue de Ciudad Verde era un día festivo y el servicio no estaba disponible.

—Creo que tendré que darle la sorpresa en New Bark Town si no lo veo en el tren tampoco—

Esta enseño el ticket al guarda quien la dejó entrar al anden y abordar el tren, no había suerte, Gold no estaba allí, esta no evitó hacer una mueca de resignación y sentarse en su lugar de brazos cruzados, su plan de momento iba bastante mal a decir verdad, no había podido encontrar a Gold y marcarle el camino a seguir ahora que ambos habían hecho lo que hicieron en la casa de Yellow, mas sin embargo si o si tendría Gold que estar en su casa. En eso el tren comenzaría a andar y a gran velocidad el magneto tren no duraría casi nada en llegar a Johto fue cuestión de unos treinta minutos para estar en ciudad Trigal.

—Creo que iré a echar un ojo por las tiendas y luego pondré rumbo a New Bark Town para darle tiempo a Gold de llegar en su Togekis—

Entonces luego de un par de horas esta se puso a volar en su Wigglypuf el cual se infló como un globo, era más lento que las aves, pero ya se le había hecho costumbre a pesar de que había superado su poke-ornitofobia hace ya varios años atrá. Luego de una hora más de vuelo llegaba a New Bark Town, y como ella ya había visitado a Gold anteriormente esta aterrizó al frente de su casa y sin pensarlo dos veces entro en el pórtico y toco la puerta.

—Oh pero si es la linda de Blue ¿Vienes buscando a Gold? Anda en casa del profesor Elm, pero sin duda no tarda en venir, pasa querida te haré té—

La castaña le dedico una sonrisa amable a la madre d Gold y haciendo una pequeña reverencia agradeció el gesto de la señora, Blue ingresó detrás de ella.

—Muchas gracias señora—

Mientras todo esto pasaba Gold venía caminando de donde el profesor Elm, este había actualizado su pokedex con unas especies nuevas que luego de varios acontecimientos en regiones cercanas ahora habitaban Johto, aunque la mente de Gold estaba totalmente en otro lado mientras caminaba por el camino de tierra hasta su casa.

"Ni creas que esto se ha terminado"

Gold se sacudia su cabeza las palabras de su senpai tomaban un eco cada vez mas importante, como si la culpa se le hiciese insoportable, o tal vez la sensación de no estar del todo seguro de como tomar aquella situación, este finalmente se encontró de frente a su casa y soltó un suspiro ya que estaba tan perdido en su mente que no se dio cuenta que estaba frente a su casa. Gold tomó el pomo de la puerta principal y lo abrió escucho dos risas femeninas que venían desde la cocina, su madre no le había dicho nada acerca de visitas ni mucho meno así que entró en esta para ver que era lo que pasaba y quedó congelad al ver quien estaba en su cocina tomando té tranquilamente con su mamá mientras le enseñaba fotos de Gold de bebé.

—Mira aquí esta Gold en la tinaja ¿No es una ternura? —

Este aún trataba de procesar la información, su cerebro no procesaba el escenario, se había preparado para lo que sea de parte de Blue, pero jamás pensó que tuviese el atrevimiento de venir a su casa como lo había hecho.

Blue al notar a Gold impávido en la entrada de la cocina le saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro, esa reacción era la que buscaba y con la cual sabía que tenía la ventaja en esa situación, era la cazadora y Gold su presa, ahora discutiria el acuerdo con el y ella tenía una flor imperial en su mano mientras que Gold ya no podía ni siquiera bloffear.

—Hola Gold ¿Es bueno verte luego de tanto tiempo? ¿Donde vi a mi kouhai favorito por última vez? Ah si en Ciudad Viridian en casa de Yellow—

Gold se puso rojo como tomate, esa oración solo le recordaba lo que estos habían hecho aquella noche y si ella lo recordaba tan abiertamente era por que venía a hablar con el sobre eso.

—¡Miren la hora que es! —

Exclamó la mamá de Gold, era hora de comenzar a hacer la cena.

—Gold cariño por que no le alistas el cuarto de huéspedes a tu amiga mientras preparo la cena—

Este solo sintió como Blue le agarraba del brazo y lo hacía llevado escaleras arriba donde estaba el susodicho cuarto.

—¿Que pretende Blue senpai? —

Gold sabía que Blue no hacía nada sin sacarle provecho personal y a pesar de que era una muy buena persona con muchas cualidades a destacar esta era toda una experta en el arte del embauco y la pilleria.

—Enséñame mi habitación y te lo diré cariño—

Dijo esta con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro, Gold necesitaba saber, necesitaba saber para ver como podía voltear la mesa a su favor, así que la llevo a la habitación la cual estaba muy limpia, con sábanas impecable y una cama tan cómoda que parecía un marshmallow con encajes. Esta aprovecho y tiro a Gold a la cama mientras que esta le aprisionaba sentándose de piernas abiertas en la cintura de un Gold acostado boca arriba.

—Sabes bien lo que quiero, lo que hicimos la otra noche, nunca me había sentido tan bien en años y quiero mas de eso Gold, así que espero que seas un buen muchacho y tomes responsabilidad por haberte dado mi primera vez—

Gold se sorprendió al escuchar eso ¿había tomado algo tan importante de su senpai? Pero ¿como podía ser posible aquello? Ahora que lo mencionaba Blue recordaba como al principio de aquella noche Blue se quejaba de que tenía un ligero dolor, pero luego se perdieron ambos en el placer.

—Blue senpai no puedo negar que a mi me haya gustado pero no puedo aceptar, claramente usted sigue despechada y lo que hicimos fue producto de su dolor, también fue culpa mía—

Blue al escuchar eso se enojó bastante con Gold, ella le había dado algo importante para ella por que confiaba en el y sabía que a el le atraía ella físicamente desde que se vieron por primera vez, simplemente no entendía su actitud.

—Escúchame Gold, no debes sentirte culpable de lo que pasó, debes ser un hombre y tomar responsabilidad o... —

Oh no aquí venía y Gold lo sabía, la carta maestra de Blue, Gold se sentía como un pequeño Caterpie que cayó directo en las redes de un ariados.

—¿O? —

Blue dibujo una sonrisa y le beso en los labios al chico de ojos dorados.

—O le diré a tu mamá y ella te hará tomar responsabilidad entonces—

Gold de pronto sentía como si un ariados lo en volviese en un capullo de hilo demora y lo dejase amarrado para siempre, su madre simplemente no podía enterarse de aquello o lo mandaría a castrar como si fuese un Growlithe cualquiera, sin mas remedio Gold debía aceptar el trato, su joyas a cambio de sus joyas ¿un trato justo?.

—Esta bien Blue senpai, haremos lo que usted dice—

Esta entonces le abrazó aún en la cama pegando su esbelto y bello cuerpo al del chico mientras sonreía de felicidad al obtener lo que ella quería como era casi siempre para la castaña.

—Me alegra que hayas entrado en razón cariño, ya verás que nos la vamos a pasar muy bien—

Esta se bajo por fin de la cintura de Gold quien no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado mientras que Blue le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, suaves y delicadas al tacto y le daría otro beso en los labios.

—Iré a ayudar a tu mamá con la cena—

Esto dejo a Gold confundido este pensó que quería aprovechar para repetir lo que hicieron en casa de Yellow sin embargo no era así.

—Pensé que quería hacerlo Blue senpai—

Esta se rio al menos el chico era honesto y siempre hablaba sin pensar por que era imprudente e impulsivo, por eso mismo Blue confiaba en el para que fuese su amigo con beneficios, negó con la cabeza.

—No mientras tu mamá esté cerca, después de todo quiero que lo disfrutes también, no que sufras por ello... —

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, cambiaron muchas cosas respecto al Fic pasado pero creo que la esencia de la trama se mantiene y eso es lo mas importante. ¿Que pasará con nuestros Dex Holders? ¿Se enterarán los demás? Léanlo en el siguiente capítulo titulado Ruby y Saphire, la pareja al rescate.**

**Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo y a The Pokémon Company**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Que Aventura Pokémon!

Capítulo 3

Ruby y Saphire La Pareja Al Rescate.

Amanecía en New Bark Town, había pasado ya unos cinco días desde que Blue había llegado a casa de Gold, las primeras luces de la mañana aparecíany estas se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación de Gold y como era verano este acostumbraba a tener las cortinas abiertas de par en par. Los rayos de sol comenzaron a molestar a el sueño de Gold a medida de que estos dekaban su particular tono naranja este comenzaban a intensificarse hasta que el sol tomó un intenso celeste despejado con pocas nubes. Gold entonces abrió los ojos y lo primero que notó fue a su senpai Blue en sus brazos, Blue fingió que se iba de casa de Gold al escuchar que la madre de este saldría de viaje, ella regresaría esa misma noche y por supuesto que no le había dado mucho descanso a Gold, este no era de piedra de por si, su senpai era una hermosa mujer con cientos de admiradores por toda la región de Kanto y Johto, sin embargo Gold aún no se acostumbraba a despertar con esta en brazos. Al igual que Gold esta no tardó mucho en abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días cariño—

Dijo esta mientras se incorporaba dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo para acto seguido estirar su brazo tras la cabeza mientras presionaba con el otro, esta se restrego sus ojos y cto seguido le dedicaría una sonrisa a su kohai.

—Buenos dias Blue senpai—

La expresión de Gold en las mañanas no eran exactamente las mas cálidas de hecho parecía que al no dormir tanto como normalmente lo hacía antes de que todo comenzase pues su expresión era un tanto uraña con respecto a la del resto del día. Blue comenzó a vestirse una vez se puso la pijama esta se dispuso a bajar a la cocina.

—Haré el desayuno cariño ¿que te gustaría comer? —

A Gold no le sorprendía la pregunta, era muy agradable tener alguien que le hiciese el desayuno ahora que su mamá no estaba, después de todo su senpai es una muy buena persona y previo a esto siempre tuvieron una buena amistad a pesar de lo atrevido que este había sido al manosearla cuando se conocieron hace ya unos años.

—Me gustaría unos pancakes si no es mucho trabajo para usted Blue senpai—

Era su desayuno favorito, no quería pedirle mucho trabajo a la castaña mas sin embargo estaba antojado de aquello desde hacía un par de día.

—Esta bien, no soy una experta pero creo que puedo hacerlo—

Esta le dedico una sonrisa y bajo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno mientras Gold también se vestía para ver en que podía ayudarle.

Gold no sabía como sentirse respecto a la relación que tenía con su senpai si bien no era para nada malo lo que hacían, a veces Gold sentía que Blue solo estaba descargando su dolor y su despecho con el, después de todo Gold no era tonto y sabía que mas temprano que tarde su relación volvería a la normalidad o al menos eso creía este.

Cuando Gold bajo se encontró con algo que no esperaba Ruby y Saphire estaban en la mesa de la cocina, acaban de llegar pero al parecer no los escucho o simplemente estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando Blue le llamaba desde abajo.

—Chica salvaje y chico fashionista ¿Que hacen acá? —

Los dos Dex Holders de Hoenn se habían presentado por sorpresa, esto era malo ya que Blue estaba allí claramente había pasado la noche en su casa, Gold sabía que eso se prestaría para que ellos especularan sobre la situación.

—Hola Gold senpai, pues decidimos venir a la región por que Saphire quiere retar a los gimnasios de Johto y yo participar en los concursos de la región también, decidimos hacer el viaje juntos—

—Oh entiendo, aprevecharon que pasaban por acá y vinieron a saludar—

Interrumpía Blue quien servía cuatro platos de pancakes en la mesa de la cocina y luego de es se sentó junto a Gold, mientras los Holders de Hoenn miraban dudosos, no cuadraba algo y era la razón por la que su senpai de Kanto pasó la noche ahí a lo que Saphire preguntó.

—Y usted Blue senpai ¿Que hace acá? —

—Tenía cosas que hacer en la región de Johto y como Kristal no estaba la mamá de Gold me ofreció quedarme por el momento—

Que rápida, eso fue lo que le vino a la mente a Gold mientras ella en milésimas de segundo inventaba excusas para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba entre los dos, Ruby era muy inteligente y noto ño tenso que estaba Gold al momento de la pregunta, mas sin embargo decidió no preguntar más al menos de momento o no a Blue.

—Cierto Saphire cielo vi unos modelos en las tiendas de Ciudad Trigal que te quedarían hermosos así que iremos después de comer, puedes retar a Whitney también si me acompañas. —

A Saphire no le hacía gracia ir de compras, no era ese tipo de chica pero con tal de retar a su primer líder der gimnasio de Johto esta volvió a ver a Ruby con cara de de ilusión a lo cual este no dudo en asentir con una sonrisa.

—Ve, te hará bien que Blue senpai te enseñé a vestir—

Saphire estaba a punto de decir algo acerca de lo que este había dicho pero fue interrumpida por Blue quien aplaudió complacida y terminando de desayunar se levantó y se fue a alistar para partir de inmediato con Saphire.

—Esta decidido, ya bajo en unos minutos—

Ruby se moría de curiosidad por saber la verdadera razón de la estadía de su senpai de Kanto allí, pero era mejor esperar a que tampoco Saphire estuviese ahí, después de todo Gold era el mas impulsivo.

—Bien Saphire vámonos—

Esta sacó a su Wiglypuff y salió volando con Saphire de la mano mientras se alejaban en el horizonte y Ruby hacia su jugada.

—Bien Gold, me dirás ¿que hace Blue senpai en tu casa? La verdad, prometo no decirle a nadie—

Gold se puso rígido al escuchar aquello, sabia que el chico fashionista no se comería una excusa de Blue tan fácil, por mas natural que le haya salido a esta, el no era ningún tonto.

—Blue senpai y yo... —

Este suspiró no sabía como explicarlo era todo bastante complicado a decir verdad a pesar de que ambos ya tenían cierta edad claramente Ruby no entendería lo compleja que es la situación en la que se encontraba este.

—¿Están saliendo? Digo claramente Blue senpai estaba esmerandose con ese desayuno—

—Es más complicado que eso, digamos que Blue senpai no pasa por un buen momento y trato de ayudarla a sobrellevarlo—

Ruby cruzó sus brazos y le observó con la misma mirada severa que había heredado de Norman su padre. Gold suspiró y comenzó a explicar todo lo que había pasado desde Ciudad Viridian hasta ahora.

—Debo decir dos cosa: Número uno esta bien para que se te quite lo pervertido que siempre has sido y número dos, quien diría que Blue senpai se tomaría una ruptura tan mal siendo siempre una persona que aparenta ser fuerte, me gustaría darte algún consejo pero realmente esta situación es desconocida para mi, yo siempre he tenido a Saphire—

Gold sabía que contar aquello a Ruby no tenía punto alguno mas que sacar del pecho el peso que tenía desde hacía días sin embargo debía asegurarse de que nadie mas que el supiese.

—Lo se, pero no por eso debes contarle a nadie, lo menos que necesito es que los demás Dex Holders se enteren, sobre todo por Blue senpai, no quiero que ellos pierdan la imagen que tienen de ella—

—Lo prometo, tu confiaste en mi y ahora yo guardaré el secret—

—o—

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Trigal Saphire ya había retado a Whitney y ganado con su Blaziken había sido todo muy fácil y había derrotado como si nada a su endemoniado Miltank, lo cual provocó que la líder de Gimnasio saliera haciendo berrinche a la Torre Belsprout lo cual provocó que Saphire y Blue perdieran el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde yendo tras ella y convenciendola de que es normal para una líder de gimnasio perder combates. Luego de eso Blue pudo cumplir su cometido y secuestrar a Saphire a las tiendas de la ciudad, mas sin embargo Saphire notaria que su senpai veía constantemente el reloj y apenas veía lo que esta se probaba.

—¿Pasa algo Blue senpai?—

Esta al escucha ar la chica rompió la burbuja de pensamientos en la que se encontraba y le dedico una sonrisa mientras hacía como que no era la gran cosa lo que salía de sus labios.

—Nada, solo no quiero hacer la cena muy tarde es todo–

Saphire no es la mas lista pero se notaba que aquella chica andaba rara incluso cuando subieron la torre Belsprout se podía ver preocupada por el tema del tiempo, sin embargo aquella fugaz noción fue borrada cuando comenzó a actuar como la Blue que conocía.

—Ese vestido sienta muy bien en tu cuerpo Saphire querida, seguro que a Ruby le encantará—

Esta al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar aquello sin embargo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, nada le complacía mas que vestir ropa que Ruby le hacía, pero parecerle guapa a esta también era importante para ella, después de todl eran pareja.

Ya con el atardecer las dos chicas volvieron y Blue de inmediato se puso con la cena, los chicos habían decidido viajar al siguiente pueblo usando el mega vuelo y dormir allí así que no se quedarían a cenar.

—Ya nos vamos Blue senpai, Gold senpai muchas gracias por todo—

Los dos Dex Holders de Hoenn hicieron una reverencia sin embargo Ruby volvió a ver a Saphire y esta le asintió como dando aprobación para decir algo en nombre de los dos.

—Sea cual sea la relación que ustedes dos tienen les deseamos la mejor de las suertes, nuestro deber como Kohais es apoyarlos—

Gold no pudo evitar ponerse un poco avergonzado al escuchar eso, no era una relación lo que tenía con su senpai ¿O si? Gold sacudió su cabeza aquello era imposible ya que ella solo lo usaba como un desquite o como algo pasajero, era imposible considerar aquella posibilidad.

—Muchas gracias chicos, disfruten de su viaje por Hoenn—

Sin embargo a Blue parecía no importarle este le dedico una sonrisa a sus kohais mientras se iban en latios y latias y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se perdieron en el cielo nocturno.

—Esos chicos si que tiene unas ideas muy locas, una relación usted y yo Blue senpai ¿No cree que es muy descabellado—

Blue sonrió al escuchar la pregunta del chico y le rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos pegandose a él y besandole en los labios para siempre con su rostro sonriente despejar las dudas del chico de ojos dorados.

—No tanto ¿Acaso no te gusto Gold? —

El chico ante la pregunta volteo a ver hacia un lado mientras respondía ante la pregunta de la oji azul.

—No es que mo me parezca atractiva es que realmente no se que sentir con respecto a esto—

Era cierto, aún estaba Crystal, su querida chica super seria la cual aún le movía el piso a Gold sin embargo cada vez que veía a su senpai hacer cosas tan dulces como abrazarle solo por querer darle un abrazo o hacerle su comida favorita no podía evitar sentir una sensación similar aunque en menor medida, realmente Gold no sabía que hacer y llevaba confundido desde aquella noche en Ciudad Viridian.

—Vamos cariño la cena esta lista, estoy muy cansada así que muero por que nos vayamos a dormir—

Este sintió como su senpai le halo del brazo y lo llevó dentro a la cocina, el olor de las hamburguesas hizo que este volviese en si, era simplemente fabuloso el olor de la comida, como si de un hechizo se tratase.

Sin embargo y aunque Gold pretendía que de momento todo estaba bien y estaba aferrado a que tendría tiempo para aclararse este tenía un mensaje no leído en su pokegear.

"Al fin hoy pude regresar a Hoenn ¿Hacemos algo mañana? Te veo en casa muero por ponernos al dia con todo"

Crystal

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo ¿Que pasará con Gold? ¿Será descubierto por Crystal? ¿O Podrá salirse con la suya? Descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo titulado: El pequeño Buterfree que quería a dos Beautyflies.**

**Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo y a The Pokémon Company.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Que Aventura Pokémo!**

**Capítulo 4**

**El Pequeño Buterfree Que Quería a Dos Beautyflies.**

—E-esto es malo—

Para Gold todo se iba por el excusado en cuanto leyó el mensaje en el pokegear, ahora si que todo se había complicado bastante, no solo Crystal llegaba mañana a buscarlo si no que su senpai Blue en su casa llevando una relación algo extraña y difícil de explicar incluso Gold mismo no sabe como ponerlo en sus propias palabras.

—¿Sucede algo cariño? —

En eso al escuchar la voz de su senpai y al verla entrar en la habitación este guardó rápidamente el dispositivo mientras trataba de disimular aunque ni este entendía por que le importaría a Blue el que Crystal viniese mañana ¿Por que debía de ocultarselo?

—N-no pasa nada, enserio—

Este agitaba en ademanes negativos mientras que su senpai le veía desconfiada claramente algo le olía mal, así que esta se acercaría fingiendo dulzura al chico de ojos dorados y cuando esta estuvo cerca sacaría sin que se diese cuenta el pokegear de su bolsillo delantero como toda una maestra ladrona.

—A ver ¿Un mensaje de Crystal? Oh viene mañana y quiere verte ¿Por que estabas tan preocupado? ¿No son amigos? ¿Oh no será? —

Por primera vez desde que esta comenzó a mantener ese tipo de relación con Gold esta sentía que la culpa le invadía, fue tanto que se le derrumbaron las piernas y Gold volvió a ver a su senpai en un estado que no reconocía.

—¿Ustedes son novios y yo me entormeti en su relación? —

La sola idea de hacer eso a Blue le llenaba de mucha culpa y tristeza, no solo por que obligó a Gold a hacer todo aquello si no por que se metió entre otra chica y su amor al menos fueron esos los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza a mil por hora.

—Blue senpai calmese por favor—

Odiaba ver a su siempre sonriente, optimista y alegre senpai así de frágil, para Gold era obvio que su dolor por su ruptura no había sido sellado del todo, este la ayudó a ponerse de pie y a sentarse junto a el en el sofá donde este veía la televisión.

—No tengo una relación con Crystal, usted no ha hecho algo horrible como eso—

Este tomaría el puño de su chaqueta y le secaria las lágrimas a como pudiese para que luego la castaña se abalanzase en un abrazo sobre el, de verdad no quería ser la persona que causase un daño tan grande en la vida de su Kohai.

—No quiero ser la que rompe una relación, mucho menos la que sale sobrando—

Gold al escuchar aquello se sorprendió pero para tranquilizarla este le dedico una sonrisa, entendía que a pesar de todo la castaña siempre ha sido una gran persona.

—Quiero preguntarle algo Blue senpai, algo que tal vez para usted sea doloroso pero puede contarme ¿Que pasó con Green senpai que tanto daño le hizo? —

Esta le vio directamente a los ojos a Gold, sus ojos estaban llenos de sentimientos encontrados pero esta se incorporó y se seco las lágrimas de sus ojos, con un semblante serio comenzó a contar la historia.

—La relación entre Green y yo no era un cuento de hadas como todos piensan, yo nunca me establecí en un lugar fijo y Green echo raíces en Ciudad Viridian, sin embargo yo hacía el esfuerzo de quedarme unos días en casa de Yellow para pasar mas tiempo con el pero, entre mas pasaba viajando y el como líder de gimnasio, nos comenzamos a distanciar... —

Gold comenzaba a ver que el tema entre más hablaba de ello era más difícil para su senpai proseguir sin embargo no la iba a detener, quería saber que fue lo que pasó ¿Que fue lo que hizo Green tan horrible como para lastimarla tanto? Sabía que el era una persona ácida pero tampoco es como que su senpai no supiese como manejar a Green.

—Entre mas veía a Yellow y a Red mas me daba cuenta que la relación de nosotros dos estaba lejos de ser como la de ellos y las últimas veces me que iba me di cuenta que Green si era así con una chica que es asistente de su gimnasio, una rubia muy linda creo que su nombre es Sandy o Mandy—

—¿Green senpai le fue infiel? —

Pero la castaña le negó con la cabeza y prosiguió con su relato.

—Green no es capaz de hacer algo como eso, será una persona ácida y hasta algo engreído pero es un chico noble incapaz de engañar así a alguien, sin embargo me hizo ver que incluso en una familia que creí tener como los dex holders era yo la que sobraba... Eso fue lo horrible que hizo Green, cuando vi como su relación con esa chica se parecía a la de Red con Yellow decidí decirle lo que sentía realmente y le terminé, huyendo de ahí corriendo hasta que no pude más—

Gold ahora entendía mejor a su senpai aunque le parecía algo tonto lo que pensaba ¿Y que si los demás estaban en relaciones y ella no? ¿Y que si Green no era el indicado? Ella era una mujer muy hermosa y encontraría a un buen hombre que la amara no debía sentirse tan solitaria pues estaba Silver, estaban los demás Dex Holders de Johto y estaba el mismo para que no se sintiese tan sola como se sentía en el fondo, al parecer aún era en el fondo esa pequeña niña que embauco a Red hace ya muchos años.

—Blue senpai usted no sobra, aunque nosotros hiciéramos nuestra vida, seríamos incapaz de hacerla a un lado como si no existiese, la época en la que usted robaba, engañaba y se sentía sola pasó hace mucho ya, por que usted incluso ya conocía a Silver, así que nunca estuvo realmente sola, solamente no sabía que era una de nosotros—

Al escuchar eso Blue no pudo evitar llenar sus ojos de lágrimas de nuevo ¿aquellas palabras habían salido de aquel chico? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo luego de que el profesor Oak le diera la pokedex a ella Blue sintió que alguien le decía justamente lo que necesitaba oír.

—¡Oh Gold!—

Esta se lanzó a sus brazos siendo atrapada por el de ojos dorados el cual recibiría un enorme beso en los labios mientras era derribado sobre sus espaldas cayendo su cabeza en uno de los cojines del sillón.

—Eres un chico muy dulce después de todo—

Esta cerro sus ojos acurrucandose en el pecho de este y aunque fuese muy incomodo esta se quedó dormida en aquella posición mientras Gold pensaba que tal vez las cosas se solucionarían después de todo y sintiendo una gran paz se quedó dormido junto con ella.

Los rayos del sol irrumpian con la fuerza que normalmente lo hacía la media mañana Gold al despertar se encontraría con la vista de que Blue estaba contemplando a alguien, su semblante era serio y parecía estar envuelta envuelta en un aura llameante, Gold se incorporaría y aún somnoliento daría los buenos días.

—Buenos días Blue senpai—

—Buenos días Gold—

Al escuchar la voz que provenía del sillón de enfrente este se paralizaria totalmente, esa voz no podía pertenecer a nadie mas que...

—Crystal... Ah Buenos días—

Crystal tomaba café tranquilamente, pero por alguna razón sentía un aura hostil y peligrosa de parte de esta, su buenos días y su semblantes eran tranquilos pero tanto ella como Blue emitían un aura bastante hostil, aquello era malo.

—Bien ahora que despertaste Gold me puedes explicar ¿que hacías durmiendo abrazado de nuestra senpai? —

Gold sintió como si el alma quisiera salirsele del cuerpo, no sabía que decir, realmente estaba atrapado y era bastante malo, pero las cosas se iban a a poner aún peor en cuanto Blue tomara la iniciativa de responder por el, esta por sorpresa se sentó en las piernas de este y le abrazó el cuello.

—Gold es mi hombre ahora—

—Ehhhhhh—

Gold parecía tan sorprendido como Crystal quien no pudo evitar mostrar por fin su rostro enojado al atrevimiento de la senpai, era obvio para ella que hasta Gold se mostraba asombrado con esas palabras.

—¡Claro que no es cierto el está tan sorprendido como yo, no hables por el zuripanta!—

—¿A quien llamas zuripanta? Es obvio que es mi hombre ahora, así que aceptalo, a él le gustan las mujeres de verdad no las niñitas tontas y cascarrabias—

Ambas se pusieron de pie, ambas miradas se cruzaron y echaban chispas Gold de verdad que estaba preocupado no quería armar un escándalo que alertase a los vecinos o fuese noticia en todo el pueblo.

—Chicas por favor calmense, ambas son adultas ya—

—¡Callate Gold! —

Aquello era malo, no atendían ni siquiera a lo que el decía aquello iba a terminar en catástrofe, Gold no sabía que hacer, así que pensó en la pareja de Dex Holders mas cercana para que le ayudasen a este a calmar la situación.

—¡Chico Fashionista ayudame esto es peor que cuando nos congelaron, ven pronto por favor o se saldrán de control! —

Al escuchar a su senpai de Johto tan alarmado Ruby y Saphire llegaron en cuestión de minutos usando el ultravuelo a la casa de este, entraron alarmados solo para ver a las dos chicas como si fuesen dos ollas de presión a punto de entrar en ebullición.

—Senpais por favor no peleen calmense enserio—

Ambos se pusieron entre las chicas y las separaron poco a poco, Ruby debía hacer algo, entonces señaló a Gold.

—Saphire llevate a la manzana de la discordia lejos de aquí—

Saphire era fuerte y ágil, no tardó en sacar a Gold de la casa y huir con el en su Latias.

—Señoritas explíquenme que sucede aquí exactamente y me parece increíble lo que voy a decir pero ¿Por que se pelean por Gold?—

Las chicas simplemente se dieron las espaldas, no iban a hablar de ello, no se rebajarian a reconocer que la otra es una amenaza para sus planes de ser la pareja de Gold.

—Vamos, es obvio senpais que a ustedes les gusta Gold, pero pensé que ustedes dos eran las mas maduras de nuestro grupo deberían hablar de eso como adultas que son y no armar una escena—

Las palabras de Gold la noche anterior sumado a la sensatez de Ruby hicieron que la primera en dar el paso y abrirse por completo fuera Blue.

—Me gusta Gold, tienes razón Ruby no tengo problema en admitirlo y yo se que le gusto también—

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Crystal se voltease pero mas bien para contradecir lo que su senpai había dicho.

—¿Que pruebas tienes? Yo me he esforzado para que Gold se fije en mi y cuando creí que yo también le gustaba llegas para meterte con tu cara bonita y tus manos resbalosas—

Mientras esa discusión ocurría Saphire aterrizaba en el bosque cercano a New Bark Town, Gold estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, le gustaba Crystal pero parece que también le gustaba su senpai de alguna manera, no podía aclarar bien su mente en esos momentos y parecía como si le quisieran hacer decidir de una buena vez.

—Saphire ¿Puedo preguntar algo? ¿Como te sientes cuando estas con Ruby? —

Saphire al escuchar esa pregunta entendió la situación, entendió perfectamente lo que sucedía y lo confundido que estaba su senpai.

—Ruby me hace sentir feliz, me hace sentir que puedo superar cualquier cosa si estoy junto a el, Ruby es sobreprotector pero yo también quiero protegerlo a el, aunque es fanfarrón yo lo aguanto así como el aguanta que yo sea agresiva. Creo que si tuviera que resumirlo, me gustaría que el tiempo se detuviese cuando estoy con el—

Gold entonces al escuchar eso comprendió bastante, si realmente le gustaba una de las dos chicas debía sentirse así hacia alguna pero eso no era algo que pudiese tomar a la ligera, necesitaba mucho tiempo a solas para pensar eso, para despejar las dudas de su mente en verdad.

—Déjame aquí Saphire y vuelve con Ruby, por favor solo diles a ambas que me decidí a salir de viaje un tiempo... —

**Bueno hasta aquí el episodio del día de hoy ¿Que pasará con Gold ahora que debe afrontar una elección tan dura? ¿Irse de viaje y pasar tiempo solo será lo mejor para el? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo titulado: No Encuentro el Corazón de Oro.**

**Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo y a The Pokemon Company.**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Que Aventura Pokémon!

Capítulo 5

No Encuentro El Corazón de Oro.

Saphire volvía mas tarde de lo que Ruby esperaba, había dejado a Gold en la frontera entre Kanto y Johto, lo había dejado en el puente Unión, para este poder comenzar una temporada a solas que de momento era lo que necesitaba, al final de la travesía su corazón le diría a que chica extrañaría más y mas importante quien lo extrañaría más a el.

—¡Ruby estoy de vuelta!—

—¡En la cocina Saphire!—

Esta al escuchar la voz de su pareja se condujo a dicha estancia donde tanto Blue como Crystal estaban allí esperando a que esta volviese con Gold, sea lo que fuese que les haya dicho Ruby, estas estaban muy avergonzadas por su actitud tan infantil, sin duda alguna Ruby era bueno como el empatizador de los Dex Holders.

—Saphire ¿Gold no regresó contigo? Ah ya se, se fue a esconder a su habitación ¿no? —

Ruby preguntaba con curiosidad por el paradero del fruto de la discordia entre las dos senpais de estos mas sin embargo Saphire se rasco tras la cabeza y negó dicha afirmación.

—Deje a Gold lejos de aquí y me dijo que necesitaba salir se viaje un tiempo—

Crystal al escuchar aquello se puso de pie y reventó sonoramente sus palmas contra la mesa mientras que Blue sentía que aquello le revolvía su interior y se le hacia un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Esto es increíble por parte de Gold! ¿Como se va a ir así?—

Crystal gritaba y reprochaba haciendo una gran pataleta mientras que Blue no respondía, parecía que esta intentaba hacerse a la idea de que tal vez había forzado demasiado a su kohai y ambas le acorralaron para que tomase una decisión que este no estaba listo para tomar.

—Esto es tu culpa Blue, tu tenias que venir a arruinarlo todo...—

Crystal estaba muy frustrada con respecto a que de todas las chicas con las cuales Gold habría podido tener una relación aparte de ella, fuera Blue, quien era mas admirada y mas reconocida incluso en la misma Johto, al principio no sentía envidia alguna, pero cuando esta la venció en el torneo de los Dex Holders esta comenzó a sentir que aparte del Profesor Oak y Gold, los demás la veían un escalón abajo de Blue.

—Es culpa de ambas—

Sentenció Ruby severamente mientras hacia que Crystal se sentase y Blue volviese en si solo para ver la mirada severa de Ruby.

—Ustedes solo piensan en que sienten ustedes por el ¿Pero que es lo que siente Gold? El necesita tiempo para despejar sus dudas—

En eso Blue se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes donde esta tenía su mochila y sus cosas, los demás solo la siguieron incluso Crystal con curiosidad, era una salida muy silenciosa para ella.

—Blue senpai... Se que es difícil, pero no lo busque dele unos días aunque sea—

Esta al escuchar las palabras de su kohai de Hoenn levantó el rostro y le dio una sonrisa, si bien le dolía que Gold se fuese sin decirle una palabra, era lo suficientemente madura para no hacer gran escándalo, seguro en unos días lo volvería a ver.

—Tranquilo Ruby, solamente pienso que es mejor que dejemos la casa ahora que Gold no está—

Esta tomó su mochila, sus pokeballs y se iría rumbo volando en su Wigglypuff al pueblo mas cercano desapareciendo en el cielo nocturno.

—Un mes mas tarde—

—Mi hermana y Crystal no dejan de preguntarme si tengo noticias tuyas, obviamente no les digo donde andas, pero comienzan a sospechar que yo se donde andas Gold—

Gold escuchaba aquello a través del Pokegear mientras comia una barra de carne seca y consultaba el mapa de Kanto, al parecer el lugar mas cercano era la casa de su sensei Red.

—Gold no es justo que las mantengas esperando una respuesta que no va a ser buena para alguna de las dos—

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé—

Silver se había enterado de la misma boca de su hermana, aunque al principio le llamó para decirle a Gold hasta de que se iba a morir, este al final le daría una especie de bendición diciendo algo como:

"Cuida de mi hermana por favor"

Había llegado el momento clave para Gold de confrontar el lugar que le había hecho tener dudas en primera instancia, la ciudad que lo comenzó todo fue Ciudad Viridian.

—Iré a visitar a Red sensei, sería bueno volver al lugar donde todo comenzó—

—o—

Blue se encontraba en el gimnasio de Green, pero no como su novia, no mas pues el corazón de ambos pertenecen a alguien mas ahora, si no como una amiga que venía a disculparse por no explicarle bien a Green lo que pasaba cuando terminaron. Blue tenía razón y pese a la actitud normal de Green.

—No es necesario una disculpa, no hiciste nada malo Blue, bueno supongo que serás buen castigo para el pervertido de Gold, quien quisiera tener a una chica tan escándalosa como novia—

Blue sonrió ante el comentario, lo que sucedió entre ellos dos ya era de conocimiento de todos los Dex Holders, Red y Yellow ya sabían, Ruby se entero por Gold y Saphire se enteró por Ruby, mientras que Red le contó a Green quien dejó en claro que no le importaba aquello.

—No quiero incomodarlos mas, Green, Sandy—

Antes de que pudiese irse este le retrasaría hablándole de nuevo cuando ya estaba en el marco de la puerta de la oficina de este.

—Si lo veo te diré de inmediato, después de todo somos Dex Holders y nos ayudamos—

Blue aunque estaba de espaldas a este sonrió, estaba aliviada de que no hubiese resentimientos entre los dos, al contrario estaba feliz por que podían seguir siendo colegas.

—Gracias Green—

—o—

Ya caía la noche en casa de Yellow y Red, Gold tomaba el te con unos bocadillos que le habían preparado, Red se debatía si debía compartir su paradero con los otros o dejarlo ser, mientras que Yellow simplemente lo dejaría see, si bien Blue es su amiga, esta había chismeado con Ruby lo que había pasado en New Bark Town.

—Ah si, Gold...¿ Estas bien? Hemos estado preocupados, solo habían rumores sobre ti, algunos muy tetricos a decir verdad—

Gold interrumpió su comida al escuchar la pregunta, no podría evitar pasarle por la mente si se había excedido difundiendo rumores falsos por la network del pokegear para distraer a Blue y Crystal.

—Ajaja La gente inventa mucho estos días Red-sensei...jaja... —

Sin embargo este dejaría la taza de té completamente a un lado para ponerse un poco más serio en cuanto la terminó.

—En realidad aquí fue donde comenzó todo, sentí que era lo indicado volver aquí, ya que fue aquí donde mi vida se hizo mas complicada, supongo que venir aquí a Ciudad Viridian aclaró mi mente. —

Este entonces se pondría de pie y agradecería por el te y los bocadillos, sin embargo quería ir a su habitación, aunque era temprano en la noche este decidió que iría a descansar, aunque en realidad simplemente quería pensar un rato en la habitación donde todo comenzó, como si fuese un criminal que volvía al lugar de los hechos. Este no tardó en caer dormido se sentía cansado, por primera vez en un mes estaba durmiendo bajo un techo conocido esa noche Gold tuvo un sueño interesante.

En el sueño Gold revivia aquella noche en Ciudad Viridian, pero en lugar de dejarse llevar por su senpai, este la rechazaba y ella se ponía a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Gold trataba de hacer algo para hacerla feliz, sin embargo su senpai no volvía nunca mas a verse entre los dex Holders y solo Silver comentaría ocasionalmente de su paradero y de como esta se fue a una lejana región llamada Alola en donde al parecer esta iba a a quedarse para no volver, luego de eso el sueño de Gold se torno en que este simplemente veía a su senpai caminando delante de este, pero por mas que corría este no la alcanzaba y al contrario se alejaba en el horizonte. Este de repente se despertó, sudaba frío cuando notó ya era entrada la mañana pues los rayos de sol inundaban la habitación, Gold volvió a ver el lugar donde se supone estuvo su senpai hace mas de un mes y suspiró, aquel sueño era una señal de que su corazón estaba seguro de saber a quien extrañaba más.

Este se vistió y alistó su mochila para irse pronto del lugar, antes de hacer nada le debía una explicación de todo a su amiga de Johto y quien hasta hace poco era la chica queble gustaba, Crystal al menos merecía escuchar la decisión que había tomado, para después de eso contactar a su senpai y verse en algún lugar a comunicarle su decisión.

—Red-sensei un café por favor—

Este para su sorpresa se quedó helado, no esperaba ver a Crystal allí, claro, era la asistente de Profesor Oak y pasaba mucho tiempo en Puebla Paleta ¿Enserio? Justo ahora, justamente apenas estaba pensando en una forma de explicarle todo a esta.

—Hola Gold, así que... —

Esta se levantó y le dio un sonoro golpe en la cabeza con su puño cerrado mientras le gritaba.

—¡Aquí Te escondías cobarde irresponsable! —

No era de extrañar esa respuesta, Crystal tenía su temperamento y sabía bien que estaba molesta y herida por todo lo que pasó, la manera en quebse entero de lo suyo con la senpai y la manera en que estas habían discutido, sin embargo Gold sería valiente, y se pondría de pie para comunicar la decisión que había tomado a esta.

—Crys escuchame, quiero que me escuches bien y no discutas mi decisión—

Esta sintió como de pronto todo el piso se movía ¿Desde cuando Gold era tan serio? Siempre había sido un joven poco serio excepto cuando se trataba de problemas con villanos o algo así por el estilo.

—¿Alo? Si, Gold esta aquí ¿Si, suerte que encontraste alojamiento aquí no crees? ¿Donde? Donde más, donde Red—

Gold al escuchar esta voz no podía tratarse de nadie más que Green, pero le preocupaba aún mas lo que dijo en la llamada la otra persona del otro lado de la línea no podía ser nadie mas que Blue.

—Creo que mejor me regreso a mi habitación, de repente me siento muy cansado—

Gold sabía que lo prudente era comunicar su decisión por separado por cierto ¿Que le pasaba a la gente que entraba en la casa de su sensei y Yellow como si nada?¿ Acaso era el único que tocaba? Habían cosas mas importantes que hacer, tenía un plan de escape para aquella situación, este salto por la ventana y se cargo con la mochila al hombro para irse caminando como si nada pero luego de un rato de caminar por la ciudad se toparia con ella, en el mismo camino que estos dos se encontraron aquella fatídica noche.

—Gold...Cariño—

Blue sentía que el corazón le daba un vuelco, estab huyendo de nuevo, al menos ella pensaba que no había tomado su decisión, pero Blue tenía algo importante que decirle también ella quería sacarse algo del pecho desde hace un mes. Gold no podía hacer nada de lo que pretendía, no ahí, no donde estaban las dos juntas, si bien una era la chica que le gustaba, la otra fuese cual fuese su decisión, la otra no dejaba de ser su amiga. Este se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo lanzando una pokeball la cual tenía a su Togekiss adentro, este se montó en su lomo y salió volando, sin embargo no contaba con ser perseguido.

—¡Gold!—

Gold voltearia a ver, su senpai lo venía persiguiendo en su Zapdos, aquello era malo, Gold debía llegar por lo menos al bosque verde y bajar en una arboleda cercana, por suerte para este su Togekiss era rápido y aterrizó en el primer claro que divisó, este aterrizó la perdería entre los árboles, sin embargo su senpai le pisaba los talones.

—No, Gold debo hablarte—

Esta aterrizó pocas milésimas de segundos tras su kohai y se lanzó derribandolo en el acto, quedando esta sobre el.

—Blue senpai... —

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, Gold se sentía un idiota entonces, no le gustaba verla llorar después de todo, pero ahora sentía que esta vez era por su culpa.

—¿Que acaso no quieres hablarme más?—

No era eso, en la decisión que este tomó la que menos razones para sentirse mal tendría sería ella, pero sentía que lo correcto era hablar con Crystal primero, ers su amiga después de todo y tendría que ser valiente y decirle que su corazón se había decantado por su senpai.

—No es eso, al contrario, la extrañé mucho...—

Gold dijo eso avergonzado pero sonrió al ver como Blue dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar aquello y acercaba su rostro al de Gold.

—Que chico tan molesto resultaste ser, darle tantos problemas a tu senpai, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba—

Esta se sentó mientras le daba las espaldas a Gold recogiendo sy regazo mientras que Gold hizo lo mismo apoyándose en la espalda de esta, dandose soporte en la espalda el uno al otro.

—Gold quiero disculparme, este tiempo he tenido muchísimas oportunidades para pensar en todo lo que pasó y de verdad me he comportado mal... —

Esta sentía que se había metido de golpe en la vida personal de Gold y que solo le había traído complicaciones a este por lo que el pibre chico se la paso mal con ella, este tocaba el verde césped del claro mientras veía el cielo despejado.

—No se disculpe Blue senpai, lo que pasó, pasó ya no se puede remediar—

Blue se sonrojó al sentir la mano del Dex Holders en la suya, ests sonrió por aquel gesto, pero haría que le soltase para darse vuelta y abrazarle por la espalda al chico pelinegro.

—Gold, se que al principio todo fue por mi ruptura con Green y que prácticamente te obligué... —

Gold podía sentir como le apretaba con fuerza su senpai este solo sonreía, no quería volver a verla, seguro tenía una expresión muy linda y no haría nada más que dejarse llevar.

—Yo no quiero que volvamos a ser como antes de todo esto y creo que para mi es obvio que las cosas entre nosotros no pueden volver a la normalidad—

Gold se dio vuelta a como pudo aún entre los brazos de su senpai, veía como esta dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, esa maldita sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver en el rostro de su senpai, Gold sentía que las manos le sudaban, el corazón latía rápidamente y su garganta seca apenas pudiendo tragar saliva.

—Gold si te dijera que me gustas te mentiría por que en realidad yo estoy enamorada de ti—

Este sentía como al escuchar esas dulces palabras su instinto no pudo más y sus brazos también rodearon a la castaña pegando más su cuerpo al de este.

—Yo le pregunté a Saphire antes de desaparecer, que era lo que ella sentía por Ruby, descubrí que debía sentirme igual que ella para poder tomar una decisión de la cual no debía arrepentirme—

Gold veía directamente a los ojos azules de la castaña ojos que ahora solo podían ver los suyos mientras esta no perdía la sonrisa por que en el fondo sabía que una vez más su kohai, su Gold diría algo que necesitaba escuchar, algo que le haría feliz.

–Con el pasar de los días me comencé a dar cuenta de a quien extrañaba más, a quien quería proteger, quien me aguantaría mas, a quien querría aún con todo y sus defectos y lo más importante... —

Entonces Gold por primera vez, tomó del rostro a su senpai y le daría un amoroso beso en los labios que esta no tardó en corresponder, era diferente a los demás que habían tenido, la castaña sentía como los sentimientos de aquel chico le eran mas claros por aquel beso.

—Gold... —

—Lo mas importante... Con quien sentiría que puedo hacer cualquier cosa si la tengo a mi lado y con quien quisiera que el tiempo se congelase cuando estoy con ella—

Blue rápidamente lleno sus ojos de lágrimas de felicidad, a pesar de que todo fue muy rápido, ella no pudo evitar enamorarse de ese chico tan lindo y dulce que ahora tenía abrazado con muchísima fuerza.

—Supongo que después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto me di cuenta que todas esas cosas las siento solo por mi senpai favorita...Blue—

Esta se limitó a sonreír mientras se arrecostaba por completo en el pecho del contrario, sabía que aunque no lo encontrase rápidamente sus sentimientos llegarían a este, Crystal prefirió dejarlo ser pero Blue decidió no quedarse de brazos cruzados, en toda ciudad que visitaba esta preguntaba si le habían visto a sus conocidos, en verdad llegó a preocuparse por el.

—Seguro los demás ya esperaban esto y muy en el fondo yo también—

Esta derribó a Gold dejándolo atónito mientras guardaba a Zapdos en su pokeball y lanzaba su sombrero blanco por ahí cerca ya que le estorbaria para lo que iba a hacer.

—¿Que haces Blue—

Esta le sonrió mientras ae acercaba y le besaba en los labios de nueva cuenta apasionadamente para luego susurrarle al oído.

—Ni creas que esa hermosa confesión te va a salvar de pagarme con intereses el mes que me dejaste abandonada—

—HEEEEEE ¡Ayuda! —

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo el penúltimo, falta uno más ¿Como reaccionara Crystal? Los demás aprueban esa relación? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo llamado: Jade.


End file.
